Aries Kobou
'Aries Kobou '''is a 7 member idol group under StarSignProject and was the fourth idol group to debut under the label. They made their debut in 2012 with their debut single ''Special Generation. Currently, their highest selling single is cha cha SING! ''with 67,000 copies. Currently, their lowest selling single is ''Dakishimete Dakishimete ''with 31,000 copies. History 2012 In October 2012, StarSignProject announced that they were holding auditions for a new idol group to debut under the label and would be having a 7 member line up. The winners of the auditions were 1st generation members, Jenny, Blissy, Crisis, Waiwai, Kaori, Aqua and Momo. Jenny was announced as leader. Aries Kobou then released their first single ''Special Generation ''on the 17th September and sold 34,000 copies. Aqua then announced her graduation soon after ''Special Generation ''was released. To maintain the groups 7 member line up Musayo was then added to the line up after passing the auditions. She is considered a 1st generation member due to joining so early on in Aries Kobou's career. 23rd December, their second single ''Dakishimete Dakishimete ''was released and sold only 31,000 copies. This is currently their lowest selling single. This was also Musayo's debut single. 2013 21st January 2013, their third single and first single release of the year ''cha cha SING! ''was released and became a huge hit and is currently their highest selling single. This also became Momo's graduation single after she confirmed her graduation before the release. This single was also featured in StarSignProject's album Hoshi no Yume! Momo graduates from Aries Kobou on 21st January. Auditions were then hold to replace Momo to maintain the 7 member line up and Nakatsu was chosen. She is considered a 1st generation member due to joining so early on in Aries Kobou's career. 2nd April, their fourth single ''Ai no Dangan was released and sold 54,000 copies. This was also Nakatsu's debut single. 13th June, Aries Kobou's 5th single ''Asian Celebration ''was released and sold 66,000 copies. 30th June, their 6th single ''Otakebi Boy WAO! ''was released and sold 63,000 copies. Shortly after the release of ''Otakebi Boy WAO! ''Kaori announced her gradution from the group due to wanting a normal life outside of an idol. She graduated from Aries Kobou and StarSignProject on the 31st of July. Auditions were then announced within the trainee group LIL' STARS to find a member to replace Kaori to maintain the 7 member line up. Yuee, a second generation member of LIL' STARS passed the auditions and became a member of Aries Kobou. Members Current Members 1st Generation *Jenny (Leader) *Blissy *Waiwai *Musayo *Nakatsu 2nd Generation *Yuee Former Members *Aqua (Graduated 17th September 2012) *Momo (Graduated 21st January 2013) *Kaori (Graduated 31st July 2013) Discography Singles #2012.9.17 Special Generation #2012.12.23 Dakishimete Dakishimete #2013.1.21 cha cha SING! #2013.4.2 Ai no Dangan #2013.6.13 Asian Celebration #2013.6.30 Otakebi Boy WAO! Albums #2013.1.5 Hoshi no Yume Radio Shows *StarSignProject Radio Concerts TBA ~Bravo~ For Summer! Appearences *StarSign Project Radio #1 (Jenny) *StarSign Project Radio #2 (Jenny) *StarSign Project Radio #3 (Jenny) Interviews *StarSign Project Radio #1 (Jenny, Nakatsu) *StarSign Project Radio #2 (Jenny, Nakatsu) *StarSign Project Radio #3 (Jenny, Nakatsu) Total Sales 2012: 65,000 2013 (Currently): 250,000 Total Sales: 315,000 Trivia *This is the fourth idol group to debut under StarSignProject. *StarSignProject hopes Aries Kobou will always maintain a 7-nin line up. *StarSign Project hopes that Aries Kobou will last for at least over 10 years and continue and even gain much more success than they have now. *They perform covers of Berryz Kobou songs and resemble Berryz Kobou. Category:StarSign Project Category:Aries Koubou Category:2012 Debuts